Friendship vs Love
by Potatohead98
Summary: Why is it that Rose thinks Dimitri doesn't like her? But why does he always have a glossy look in his eye? Will Rose find out the answer to these questions? ADOPTED BY OBSESSED53! REVIEW! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! So I would just like to say that I adopted this story from obsessed53. **

**Go check out her other stories :D**

**So..this is HER chapter..the next one will be mine(:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

"Hey rose wake up" here we go again.

"No" I groaned

"Wake up" by that time she had rip the pillow from under my head, and was hitting me with it.

"WHAT!"

"Come on its Saturday we get to go shopping" she said still hitting me with the pillow. She realized hitting me with a pillow wasn't going to get me out of bed so she ripped the covers away from me, exposing my skin to the cold air, thus giving me Goosebumps.

"Okay I'm up"

This was only one of the reasons why I hated the academy I had to have a roommate, who just so happened to be my shop-a-holic best friend.

"good now go take a shower and get dressed were going to have breakfast with Dimitri" great ,just…great I get to lose my appetite by watching Tasha and Dimitri look at each other with 'in-love' eyes and make kissy faces at each other. Ugh. So I jus stomped of to the bathroom to take my shower.

"Don't take to long" she called from the bedroom.

"I'll be out in 5" I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower and let the hot water beat down on my back and shoulders, I loved the way the hot water beat down on my skin loosening my tense muscles. I washed my hair with the usual wash-rinse-and repeat routine.

"Rose would you hurry up already!" said Tasha sounding annoyed. I've only been in here for like two minute she needs to calm down.

But I still got out any ways I rapped my towel around me walked out the bathroom filling the bed room with steam.

"Calm down Tasha I was only in there for like two minutes"

"_Two minutes?_ Rose you were in there for an hour." I looked at the clock she was right I had been in the shower since seven. Oh well it's her fault for deciding to wake me up that early.

"Oh well"

"Ugh rose sometimes I have no idea why we became friends"

"Because I'm hard to resist" I said putting on my innocent smile and batting my eye lashes.

"Yeah right" she said

"HEY nobody is supposed to use sarcasm against the sarcasm queen"

* * *

><p><strong>soooo that's her chap...next one should be on after this.. :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my chapter guiiiss :D**

* * *

><p>Tasha and I met up with Dimitri a couple of minutes later.<p>

He wore his famous duster, and his shoulder length brown hair was tied up in a ponytail. His eyes..well..they looked upset...actually more that upset..he looked downright pissed off.

Tasha's eyes widened and her smile fell, "Dimka, what's wrong?" she plastered a fake smile.

"You is what's the matter _Natasha!_" he growled her name.

For the first time in my life..I was scared of the Russian god.

"I-I don't know what your taking about.." she stuttered, not meeting his eyes. Then she looked up, "And you don't either." she locked eyes with him and it reminded me of compulsion, which is what Moroi do to other people, having them wrapped around their fingers.

His face hardened, "That's not gonna work you petty little-" I stepped in front of them pushing each other away, "Stop it!" I yelled looking at both of them, I locked eyes with Dimitri and his face softened.

"Roza.." he murmured.

I ignored it, "What's going on?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"Tasha, was using compulsion on me the entire time we were dating!" he accused, pointing a finger at her.

I gasped, so Dimitri had no feelings for Tasha what so ever.

Tasha screamed a high pitched girly scream, that makes you want to run and hide in a ditch until it's over.

"It's not fair! She gets every guy in this entire school! Me? I get no one! I want you Dimka, your the only one that understands! Please!" She begged.

Dimitri looked at her in disgust, "I can't believe you have to actually use compulsion to get my attention! Tell, me Tasha..for real, did you get me to sleep with you?"

"No! I couldn't! I wasn't strong enough!" she yelled, I looked around hopefully no one noticed our little banter.

"Strong as in you couldn't do that to me? Or as in, you weren't strong enough to use that type of compulsion.?"

Tears where forming in her eyes, "Dimka.." she murmured,

Dimitri snapped, "Answer my question Tasha!" he yelled.

"BOTH! Alright? The first one was because every time we kissed, and we were so close to doing it in my room, you would always moan _her _name!" she pointed at me.

"And the second was because it's hard to use compulsions on a persons feelings!" she flailed her arms everywhere.

Dimitri made a disgusted sound, "C'mon Roza, I need to tell you something.." he took my hand, which sent electric tingles up my spine. He noticed it to because he clutched my hand tighter.

"No! Dimka! Please! Don't leave! I love you!" Tasha yelled, "It's too late Tasha," he looked at her in disgust and left, with me behind him.

_Dimitri P.O.V_

I walked back to my room with Roza still holding my hand. I felt to pure and so complete with her around. While Tasha used compulsion on me I vaguely remember that I started thinking about my Roza, and how she felt like..and how her lips would feel if I kissed them.

Then I would always put a finger to my lips and murmur her name quietly. Tasha would of course notice this and put me under compulsion..again.

I sat Roza on my bed and I pulled a chair out in front of her holding her soft warm hands in my big calloused ones.

"How did you find out that she was using compulsion?" She asked quietly, I laughed softly.

"Well actually it was Adrian." I said, my roomate. Who luckily wasn't here, because I don't want him to come in and ruin my moment with Roza.

"He, noticed something in my aura..something people would get if they are under the influence of compulsion. So he charmed my necklace..without me knowing, because if I did I would deny everything," I pulled out a necklace that Adrian had charmed for me. "then I realized that I felt like I've been in a coma for the past month. Adrian caught me up on everything that happened, and the way I was so distant with you, I felt horrible. He told me I was meeting you guys for breakfast, so I decided to confront all of you."

She nodded carefully. "So, are you immune to it now?" she asked, "Well..until the spirit wears out..until then..yea." I nodded, and she smiled, "Is Adrian going to re charm it? You know when the Spirit effects wear out.." she trailed off looking at me.

I nodded, "Yea, he is..if not I can probably ask Lissa.." I looked at her, Lissa was one of her best friends besides Tasha.

"if she's not busy making out with her boyfriend." she muttered. I laughed and held her hands tighter, sending a warm tingling sensation around my body.

"What was the last thing you remember before Tasha... manipulated you?" she asked looking me in the eyes. For a second I forgot who I was and how to speak..looking at her beautiful hazel eyes that I missed so so much.

"Well...I was in my room, doing homework.." Roza rolled her eyes, jokingly of course, because before Tasha ruined everything between us, she used to tease me about me being a nerd always doing homework.

"and there was a knock at my door.."

_Flashback.._

_I sat at my computer, working on 's class assignment due in two days. _

_I was in the middle of typing my essay when there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened it, only to see one of my female best friend, Tasha Ozera. _

_There was no doubt in my mind that I would think Tasha was ugly. She was very beautiful, and it was a shame no guys saw that. _

_I didn't ask her out because my mind was on another woman. Who was much more beautiful..if that was okay to say. Her name was Rosemarie Hathaway and we were friends for a long time. I started to see her more than a friend when we were in grade 8, and I was hoping she felt the same._

_So I decided to take the initiative and ask the woman of my dreams out for a date. _

_But in order to do so..I had to have one of my friends advice on how to ask her out, properly considering I haven't really done it before. _

_"Hey Dimka , what's up?" She asked in her usual cheery voice. I sighed and sat down on the chair. _

_"I was wondering if.." I started, her eyes widened and glossed over..there was a emotion in her eyes that I didn't really see properly so I ignored it._

_"Yes Dimka..?" Tasha asked rather excitedly, for some reason... _

_"I was wondering if you could help me how to ask out Roza." I said in a rush. "She's really special to me and I wan't to do it right." I took a peek at her face, and it was shock, and a little bit of disappointment...? _

_"Tasha?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder. She looked me straight in the eyes and crouched in front of me, "This is what your going to do.. your going to forget Rose, you think she's a slut with no feelings for anyone what so ever, your going to date me, and your going to be happy about it. You love **me **not **her**." _

_Suddenly everything became more clear. _

_I didn't love Rose. She was a filthy blood whore, she never cared about me, it was Tasha I really loved, she was so so beautiful, her sparkly blue eyes and raven black hair. She was mine. _

_"Tasha..I love you." I murmured, and brought her beautiful lips to mine. _

_But for some strange reason..she didn't feel perfect._

End_ of Flashback..._

I finished telling Roza my story, and by the end she looked at me sadly.."Oh Dimitri.." she murmured cupping my face in mine.

"Roza, I know that I did you wrong..and I'm so so sorry! Please forgive me.." I begged looking in her eyes. She nodded, "There was nothing you could do about it, therefor there is nothing to apologize for." she said looking at me with her smoldering eyes.

_"I Love you.."_ I said so softly, she looked at me and brought our faces together, "I love you too.." she said back, and I felt as if I were going to explode with happiness.

_Every time I see her I want to grab her and kiss her. _

Then after so long, I showed her how she really meant to me.

_Tasha P.O.V_

__I entered my dorm surprised to see Rose not there.

I only hoped that she wasn't with the love of my life. I walked to my Dimitri's room, hoping to knock some sense in him, when I heard moans, Rose and Dimitri's.

I felt as if my heart would to explode in my chest. I ran back to my room in fury.

There was nothing I could do to get Dimitri back with me and Rose out of the picture. I couldn't compulse Dimitri because of that stupid necklace he has in around his neck..but Rose on the other hand was vulnerable to this.

But it would be so hard to get her alone when Dimitri would be watching over her like a hawk. But then again, he's not always with her.

I suddenly had the most amazing idea to get rid of that little skank once and for all.

I took out my notepad and plan "Deflower" was a go.

* * *

><p><strong>OHHHH that scheming little bitch! :0 , I don't know about you but I absolutely hate her! <strong>

**Anyways, Review review review..I know you want to! **

**oo that**** rhymes.. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So it's been awhile since I updated or whatever, and I was re reading this story and I have decided that I'm not going to be continuing it, ): . I don't have any more inspiration to write this story and I honestly feel like it's just going nowhere. Instead I'll probably focus on Harry Potter OR The Walking Dead. Or I wont write at all since a lot of stuff's going on right now like school and work. I still love Vampire Academy ****even though the movies were kind of a disappointment ****I don't think I'll be writing anymore VA fics. Once again I'm so sorry and if someone wants to take this story just PM me and I'll happily give it to you! **

**Thanks :) **


End file.
